Grace is not her middle name! :D
by Shortnsweet1
Summary: She gets transported to M.E. by accident and is totally confuse! She ends up with Aragorn and Legalos on a what is supposed to be safe trip to the Shire!New chapters up guys! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! IF so! They will be used to make nice toasty pizza! :P
1. Default Chapter

Loud rock music played on her headphones as she cleaned her backyard pool. She had on jeans that flared at the leg, a t shirt that advertised a rock band, normal sneakers and her hair was pulled half up half down, but the ponytail end was pulled up to were it stuck up. She banged her head to the sound of her music. She had on a backpack as if she was going somewhere. "Morgan if your going to go to Jenny's you better hurry!" a voice yelled from in the house. Morgan rolled her eyes, and began to twirl the long metal pole on which a net was on the end. Suddenly she began to wobble, and fell into the cold deep water. She let out a scream, her headphones made loud crackling noises and began to spew out sparks. Morgan looked around her and could only see the sides of the pool, and the surface grew farther and farther away. Her heavily loaded backpack made her sink. Soon her vision grew blurry and the last thing she saw was her mom and her dog looking at her from the top.  
  
When she woke up she saw that she was in a forest, a beautiful lush green forest. She sat up and looked around, there was no sign of anyone around. She stood up slowly and brushed her jeans off. She saw that she still had her bag on, she saw her headphones and CD player lying a few feet away. She walked over and picked it up and tried playing it. She smiled when she heard loud sounds coming out of it. Suddenly a tall slender figure leaped out and pointed a bow and arrow at her. She stopped and looked up and laughed,  
  
"Wow am I like at one of those play things for Robin Hood?" she said smiling. The strange man, with pointed ears, spoke to her in a foreign language. He let down his guard.  
  
"Whoa man, I so totally have no clue what you just said. Slow down a little." She said putting her CD player in her backpack. He cocked his head to the side and lifted one eyebrow. Morgan laughed and she began to back away.  
  
"Okay enough with this where am I?" she began to ask worried. She looked into the man's deep blue eyes searching for an answer. She looked around and had the feeling she wasn't at home anymore. She turned and ran into the forest, she turned and looked back at the man, he began to run after her and he shouted something again in his language. She ran into something hard, and fell with a thud. Ahead of her stood a tall man with dark hair and he stared down at her with dark eyes sword unsheathed. Morgan yelled and began to scramble away. Suddenly she felt a thud on her head, and once again she blacked out.  
  
"Well she was sure loud, and odd looking?" the elf said throwing away a large and heavy stick.  
  
"You didn't have to knock her upside the head!" Aragorn said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"What language was she speaking, I have never heard that before? How are we going to get her to understand us?" Legalos asked as he gathered her up into his arms and walked back to Rivendale.  
  
  
  
When she woke up she looked into the deep blue eyes of an elf maiden.  
  
  
  
"Holy cow! Where am I? Where are my clothes, my CDs!" she said spouting off questions.  
  
  
  
"Sh, slow down little one. You are in Rivendale, among elves. I am Arwen." She said very slowly.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, you can understand me? Well its about time I thought I was on another planet." Morgan said shocked.  
  
  
  
"Well we could not comprehend your language so, we arranged it to were you could." Arwen said smiling. Morgan got up and stretched. She saw that she was in a silk pajama gown. She walked into a dressing room with a large mirror. She walked over peering at it. She saw that she was taller, and smiled because she had always been short. But then she saw that her ears were quite pointed, like Arwen, and the strange man out in the woods. She fingered them, and let out a yell.  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she said turning wheeling around and frowning at Arwen.  
  
  
  
"Well we needed to understand what you were saying so we turned you into an elf." Arwen said placing a hand on her shoulder. Morgan frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It will be ok . what is your name by the way?" Arwen said realizing no one knew her name.  
  
  
  
"Morgan." She said sadly.  
  
  
  
"Nuavar, we will call you." She said happily, "Come get dressed and arrange your hair it is nearly lunch! I'm sure Elrond wants to meet you." She said pulling out a dress for her to wear.  
  
  
  
"Do I gotta were THAT!" Morgan said loudly. Arwen nodded her head. Morgan rolled her eyes as she snatched the dress and walked behind a dividing curtain. The dress was a light green that made her eyes shine bright, and her long dark brown hair shine. The sleeves flared at the wrists and was low cut in the front. Morgan felt a little awkward walking out, and the shoes were very strange. Arwen clapped her hands in delight. She pulled her over and began to pull her hair out of the rubber band. She let it down and brushed it for her. The two began to walk out of the door. They walked out into a small garden with a fountain in the middle that had little pink blossoms twirling around in it as the water gurgled. Morgan stumbled over her dress as they approached the dinning hall. Everyone looked up as the graceful Arwen glided in, and behind her a young, stumbling elf came in. Morgan looked around, she noticed the funnyman with the blue eyes staring at her with an amused smile. She also saw the dark man next to him, who also seemed to be laughing. She gave a scowl at the two. Arwen was suddenly no where to be found. She had gone off and was talking with some other elf maidens. Morgan stared at her feet. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, it was the man with blue eyes.  
  
"You look nice." He said smiling. Morgan said nothing but stared with a strange look.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am Legalos. I believe we had already met, thought then you looked a lot different. I'm am dreadfully sorry for hitting you with that stick. It was for your own good. I would have shot you if I hadn't seen you." Legalos said smiling.  
  
"So you're the punk that whacked me in the head! Why I oughta'." She said lifting her eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"I would like to see you try." Aragorn said walking behind Legalos smiling.  
  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Morgan said tapping your foot.  
  
  
  
"You could hit a wall if it were five feet in front of you." Legalos said laughing.  
  
"Well actually I am kinda clumsy so I probably wouldn't be able to hit it if it were three inches away from me!" she said laughing.  
  
  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. Pleased to meet you." He said smiling. Morgan stuck her hand out for him to shake, but he took it and kissed it.  
  
"Ouch, you need to shave major big time!" she said jerking back and rubbing it. Legalos laughed, and lead her to a chair next to Elrond. She sat down and looked around.  
  
  
  
"Talk about hair, his is so long I bet you could cut it and sell it for a wig." Morgan said to Legalos talking about one of the men's hair. But when she said this everyone one silent and her words rang against the walls. She cringed and looked around. Legalos covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to laugh. Elrond made a cough noise, and said  
  
  
  
"Welcome all. We have a guest with us today. Her name is Nuavar, where she comes from is worlds away." He said directing all attention to her. Legalos nudged her and whispered, "Your supposed to stand up and bow." Morgan stood up and bowed but her foot was caught on her dress and came toppling down onto Aragorn who was next to her. Everyone began to laugh. Morgan gave an uneasy smile.  
  
  
  
"Gracefully done." Aragorn said quietly. Morgan rolled her eyes and sat back down into her chair. Everyone began to eat. Morgan saw no food she recognized, except for bread and some berry juice. She nibbled on the bread as she listened to everyone talk. By the end of the meal, she was reaching for the pitcher of juice and knocked it onto Elrond's white clothing. He stood up and brushed it dry. Morgan cringed, and gave a smirk. Elrond gave her a look, and looked up at everyone else and laughed it off. Finally the meal was over and Morgan creeped off without anyone noticing.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked around the place, until she found were they kept the horses. She walked into the wide pasture. She had taken a few riding lessons while she was little, and read the horse whisperer book. She walked to the middle of the field and one of the horses came galloping to her. He was a dark chestnut color, and had a flaxen mane. He trotted up to her and whinnied. She patted its neck, and offered her hand for him to smell. His flared nostrils flared and breathed warm moist air onto the back of her hand. He nudged her shoulder. She laughed and patted him on the neck once again.  
  
  
  
Legalos walked out of the dinning room with Aragorn laughing at Elrond's clothes. The two looked around and didn't see Morgan.  
  
  
  
"Where is Nuavar?" Legalos asked. The ranger looked around for her. The two began to ask around for her, when finally someone saw that she was headed for the stables. The two looked at each other and knew that there was a new horse in that was still not tame, and bolted for the pasture. When they reached the green field, they saw her lying in the grass next to the wild gelding that lay next to her. Legalos and Aragorn leaped over the fence and ran out to them. The horse got up and stood between her and the two. Legalos tried coaxing the horse, but it stood still with its feet planted firm readying for them. They tried walking around but it neighed and pawed at them. Morgan woke up and sat up and looked at the horse then at the two.  
  
  
  
"Your not hurt! Thank the Valar." Legalos said sighing a breath of relief.  
  
  
  
"Of course not why would I be?" she asked standing up walking up to the side of the horse lying her hand on its shoulder. The horse whinnied and nudged her.  
  
  
  
"This horse is untamed and wild." Aragorn said pointing at the horse that still held its guard against the two.  
  
  
  
"Why not Flicker? He is the most precious horsie in the world." She said in a little voice that people use when talking to their dogs, putting her head onto his making a little face smiling. The two stood appalled and looked at each other for explaining.  
  
  
  
"Flicker?" Legalos asked, "More like a Balrog, he is the most vile horse here." Morgan looked and him and laughed. Legalos took a step towards her and the horse snorted and placed its ears back.  
  
  
  
"Why it was guarding her! How peculiar." Aragorn said laughing. Suddenly Arwen came out running and leaped over the fence showing not sort of any energy exertion.  
  
  
  
"Why I gotta try that! Seems like everyone can do it!" Morgan said laughing. Arwen yelled as she ran up. "Nuavar, my child what do you think your doing!? Get away from that awful beast." Morgan rolled her eyes, and turned to the horse.  
  
  
  
"What have you done to make everyone think so mean of you?" she said to the horse. Aragorn laughed and added, "You should see the bruise he gave me when I tried getting onto his back."  
  
  
  
"I never thought Rangers could fall off, until that day. You fell like a sack of potatoes." Legalos said laughing. Arwen came up, panicked.  
  
"What are you doing!" she asked ecstatic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just petting him. Besides I'm ok! So will everyone stop worrying. I'm a grown little girl ok! Please I don't have to have an escort everywhere!" Morgan said walking over to them.  
  
  
  
"Well, ok I heard you were in the pasture so I ran to you thinking you were in danger." Arwen said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just getting bored so, I took a walk." Morgan said.  
  
  
  
"Bored in Rivendell? Well then, how about I teach you the sword, you wont be bored then besides, I would like for you to accompany me on an errand in a couple of days and need you to be able to defend yourself." Aragorn said smiling touching the hilt of his sword.  
  
  
  
"Uh, well I don't think I should, I'm really bad at any kind of sport, or something ok. Besides I'll like cut your head off or something." She said shuffling her feet. Arwen laughed, "Well I see that your going to be busy, I must be going." She said walking off back to the group of girls that had followed her. They waited impatiently for her, making googley faces at Legalos. Legalos merely rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Aragorn had Morgan use a smaller sword and he made her block his blows. He went very slowly with her, well actually so slow to the point of ridiculousness. No matter where his sword went she went to total opposite direction. Legalos sat on the fence a few feet away toying with his bow, humming a song, every now and then he would look up and laugh at her. Aragorn rolled his eyes,  
  
  
  
"Is your sword scared of mine because it goes the other direction mine goes."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry I wasn't born good at it!" she said throwing her hands into the air, the sword went sailing toward Legalos. He ducked as it struck a near by tree next to his head.  
  
  
  
"Whoops." She said backing away.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should give up with the sword." Aragorn said sighing.  
  
  
  
"What about that little cupid thingy that he is playing with?" she said pointing at Legalos' bow. The two laughed hysterically,  
  
  
  
"You couldn't if you even tried." Legalos said, "But if you want to I will try to teach you." They walked to were there was a target and stood a good deal away from it. Aragorn stood a good ways away, making sure he wasn't going to be hit. He taught her how to string it and fit it and everything. Morgan held the strung bow and let the arrow fly. The arrow struck the target smack in the middle of the bull's eye. All three mouth dropped open. Morgan laughed and ran towards the target to retrieve the arrow.  
  
"Beginner's luck!" Legalos said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let her try again." Aragorn said as she came bounding up with the arrow in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Lets back up, so we can make it harder." Legalos said, a bit envious because she was better than he was when he had first begun. They walked back to were it was hard to see the bull's eye. Morgan held her bow up and squinted her eye, and let go. The arrow shot off and hit the target. The three walked over and looked at the target amazed. Once again it was in the middle. Legalos kept making her shoot arrows, each time it was a really good shot. Aragorn sat back with his arms crossed smiling, laughing at Legalos. Legalos made her shoot small targets that he threw in the air. Each time she hit it. Legalos finally gave up.  
  
  
  
"Good job Nuavar!" Aragorn said smiling walking over. She turned and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Holy mackerel I am actually good at something and quit calling me that!" she said, as he walked over to her and Legalos. Suddenly they heard the ground shake a little.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" They all asked in unison. Far off in the distance you could see a glimmer of yellow and a trail of dust following it with many elves running after it.  
  
  
  
"Oh its Flicker!" Morgan said laughing. Legalos and Aragorn looked at each other and backed away from Morgan knowing the horse would try kicking and bucking at them. Soon the horse came galloping to her. It nudged her shoulder, snorted and glared at the two behind her.  
  
  
  
"Its ok, I'm fine!" She said laughing patting him. Soon some elves came running up out of breath.  
  
  
  
"The horse leaped over the fence and ran off towards you guys, but seems to like Nuavar." One said.  
  
  
  
"Will you people quit calling me that!" she said aggravated.  
  
  
  
"It is your given name!" another elf said. Morgan rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"We are fine, you can leave now." Aragorn said to the elves who went back to the stables.  
  
  
  
"Well how about we head back?" Aragorn said as the two elves left them. The three walked the pasture, Aragorn next to Legalos who was separated from Morgan by Flicker. Morgan peeked in front of the horse's neck as they talked.  
  
  
  
"Have you tried to ride him? I would like to see you try." Aragorn said laughing, thinking that she was unable to get on with out any aid. Legalos laughing too imagining her falling to the ground. Morgan grabbed the horse's mane and hopped on without any effort. The horse merely stood as the two kept walking. They stopped and turned back at her. She sat upon the horse smiling knowing she was underestimated.  
  
  
  
"I took a couple of riding lessons when I was young." She said as the horse obeyed her commands, all she needed to do is squeeze what leg she wanted him to turn to and say the word of what action she wanted him to do. The horse walked beside the two, as Morgan braided the horse's mane.  
  
"Roch Mellon, I will call you!" Aragorn said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Morgan asked offended.  
  
"Horse Friend." He added. 


	2. Flying Peaches, Ballerinas and Nyquil?

HOLA! DARN IT ALL! I So forgot to put the disclaimer thing ma jig on the other chapter so here it goes! I . OWN NOTHIN, DIDLY SQUAT, nada. Zilch, zero!  
  
  
  
  
  
They left Flicker in the stables, and were on their way back to their rooms when Morgan saw someone sitting in a chair. She left the two talking to themselves and snuck behind the person. The old person sat in his chair smoking his pipe as he read a book.  
  
  
  
"It's a midget! Whoa that is totally cool!" Morgan said aloud to herself.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear!" the midget said alarmed turning around, "And who might you be?"  
  
  
  
"Uh my name is Morgan." She said stepping out of the bushes falling down onto the rocky pavement.  
  
  
  
"That is an unusual name for an elf." He said to himself, not even noticing she fell. She got up and brushed the leaves off, and sat next to him. She examined he pipe he was blowing on. It was a long pipe, and was a dark mahogany color.  
  
  
  
"My name is Bilbo. Nice to meet you." He said sticking his hand out. Morgan shook it, thankful someone didn't kiss her hand with a scruffy face this time. She leaned over his shoulder looking at his book,  
  
  
  
"What 'cha readin'?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"I am reading a few of my old adventures. Would you like to hear some." Bilbo asked smiling. Morgan, unaware that his stories went on and on forever, agreed. Soon she came drowsy and drifted of into her own thought. She looked at the pipe he was smoking on watching as he blew smoke rings. She gasped at one that looked like a ship that went through one. Bilbo laughed,  
  
  
  
"My old friend Gandalf taught me that. Would you like to have a go?" he asked holding the pipe to her. She eyed it,  
  
  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
  
  
"Why I think so! Go ahead." He said handing it to her. She fingered it, and put it to her mouth, and blew a puff of smoke. She watched as it faded away. He went on telling his tales, but she didn't listen she needed little to be entertained as she puffed the pipe. She went on, and even made a few dishaped rings. Soon she became a bit light headed.  
  
  
  
"Well mister midget I must be going!" she said interrupting him, stumbling to her feet. The hobbit stared at her and saw her eyes were larger than normal and she had a big moronic grin on her face as she walked away. He looked at the pipe and shrugged.  
  
  
  
Morgan skipped onto the paths, until Aragorn found her.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been? We thought we lost you. Come on its time for dinner." He said putting her hand on her shoulder. He noticed she seemed a bit wobbly.  
  
  
  
"OH yummers! I sure hope its spaghetti and meatballs! No, no wait! Maybe even Chinese food! WON TON SOUP SOUNDS SO GOOD!" she said waving her hands a bit over dramatically and hit Aragorn in the face. He seemed mad but couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She had laughed hysterically and was whipping away her tears of laughter.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong, you are acting a bit strange." He said as he lead her through the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Nothing at all Pentagorn! I am doing just terrifically." She said as she putting her hands on her hips. Arwen came running up to Aragorn and drug him away from Morgan and made him sit next to her. Morgan looked around and saw she was alone and frowned and began to sing the song off of shrek (the one donkey sings abut being alone or whatever I don't remember the words though). Legalos sneaks up on her and listens to her song, and has no clue what she is talking about, so he pops up behind her  
  
  
  
"Hello." He said cheerfully. She jumped into the air and screamed. Everyone stopped and looked, a scared to death Morgan clung to Legalos.  
  
  
  
"Don't do that!" she said as she climbing down off of Legalos. He laughed and stopped and realized something was wrong. She stared at the fire in the lamps amazed at them.  
  
  
  
"Look at the pretty colors." She said quietly. Legalos wave his long slender hand in front of her bewildered face. He escorted her over to sit down, this time away from Elrond and closer to Arwen and Aragorn. They began to eat, but Morgan just sat and watched everyone. She shrugged,  
  
  
  
" Excuse me hand me the peas please! Oh my gosh that rhymed!" she asked Arwen but then began giggling madly. They looked at each other then at her. Legalos leaned over and smelled her and made a disgusted face.  
  
  
  
"Where is Bilbo?" he asked looking around. Aragorn made a confused face and watched the elf walk over to the hobbit, then began to laugh realizing what happened. When Legalos finished talking to Bilbo he came over, trying not to laugh. The two smirked, and Arwen still oblivious to what had happened.  
  
  
  
"What is it! Whats wrong with her?" she demanded.  
  
  
  
"Well Bilbo, unknowingly that elves are effected by pipeweed, allowed her to puff his pipe." Legalos explained smiling mischievously. Arwen smiled,  
  
  
  
"Poor dear, she is going to need a dose of Vandal root tea." She said smiling. Morgan was busy playing with her utensils making motor noises. The three began talking ignoring the young elf. She had picked up some peaches and had them in her spoon and aimed it at Elrond. Legalos' gaze turned towards Morgan, but not in time to stop the projectile from hitting the older elf. Legalos had grabbed the spoon from her and was scolding her like a child. When Elrond looked up he saw Legalos with the spoon, and began speak firmly trying not to loose his temper.  
  
"How dare you act in such a childish manner." His voice boomed in the halls. Legalos cringed and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry sire, it wasn't me it was her." He said pointing at Morgan who watched as a fly buzzed around. Elrond rolled his eyes,  
  
  
  
"I have heard that trick before." Soon everyone was through eating and began to leave.  
  
  
  
"So what about her?" Legalos asked pointing the girl who now ran in the halls doing ballet.  
  
  
  
"Lets just give her a big dose of tea and send her off to bed." Aragorn said laughing as she came crashing down from leaping.  
  
  
  
"Nuavar lets go to bed." Arwen said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not tired. I want to dance more! I am the pretty flying butterfly of purple!" she said flailing her arms up and down running in a circle. Soon she became dizzy and stopped. She wobbled back and forth staring blankly ahead. Legalos saw what was coming and ran and caught her.  
  
  
  
"Why thank you my good elf!" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"No problem madam." He said hoisting her to a standing positing.  
  
  
  
"People are so proper here, they talk nice, and walk nice, and even eat nice. Why you don't slurp up your spaghetti!" she said walking around. Arwen and Aragorn laughed, and snuck off without Legalos knowing. He looked up and saw they were gone and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why me?" he said as he grabbed Morgan's shoulder and lead her to her room. Suddenly he noticed she was quiet and stared at the sky.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay here. I was gonna leave, sometimes Arwen can be kinda mean, like making me wear these stupid shoes!" she said kicking the shoes off crashing into windows. Lights soon came on and angry elves stuck their head out of their windows. Legalos rushed her to her room. On the way he had grabbed a glass, and a flask of Vandal Root Tea.  
  
  
  
He pushed her into the bathroom and told her to put her pajamas on. He poured a glass of the drink and set on her bedside table. She came out in a silk gown. She ran and leaped onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Drink this." He said offering her the drink. She drank it down, and when she was through she made a disgusted face.  
  
  
  
"That was the nastiest stuff ever! Worse than Nyquil!" she said lying down pulling the covers over her. Legalos laughed, and knew she was in for a bad morning. He leaned over and blew out the candle near by. He began to walk away when he heard her,  
  
"Legalos, May I please have another pillow?" she said quietly. He laughed and went to get another pillow. Morgan curled up deeper into the covers. He came back and gave her the pillow, he looked back and noticed she didn't place it near her head but behind her, and placed the covers over it. He smiled, though she looked like a grown woman she still was a child at heart. 


	3. NO PRIVACY, Sword Practice and Memories

::makes sad face:: I own nothing.. ::sobs a little, then looks up:: WHATS THIS! REVIEWS! YIPEE! THEY LOVE ME! :D  
  
  
  
Morgan 's eyes fluttered open and looked around. She let out a groan, she felt as if she had been sick. She rolled over to her side and was blinded by the sun which was awfully bright. She shielded her eyes as she got up.  
  
"Why goodness I thought you would never wake up! Good morning." Arwen said standing next to her. Morgan ignored her presence and shuffled to a small copper tub and fumbled looking for a handle to turn it on. When she had searched everywhere she let out a cry.  
  
"How do you turn it on! Where are the hot water knobs!" Morgan said still searching. Arwen rung a bell, and servant elves came in with bowls of water and set a small fire under the tub. Morgan waited as patiently as she could for the water to heat. She noticed that Arwen was still standing there smiling.  
  
"What is it!" Morgan asked grouchily.  
  
"My you are not the person to wake up in the mornings." Arwen said laughing. Morgan rolled her eyes, she felt the water with her hand and was quiet warm. She began to slip out of her gown and realized that Arwen still just sat there in a chair.  
  
"Excuse me my I please get some privacy?" she said lifting her eyebrows. Arwen, confused, just sat there.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Morgan yelled pointing to the door. Arwen jumped up and left quickly. Morgan sighed, slipped out of her clothes and into the bath. She sat there soaking, when she realized that she had forgotten all about her backpack. She hoped quickly out of the tub to her bag, which still lay on a chair in the corner. She fumbled through and found her CD player. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hall, she looked down and realized that she had not even though over putting on a towel. She just stood there not knowing what to do. Then the door creaked open and a blonde head popped in.  
  
"Good morning Nuavar. Oh dear!" Legalos said quickly turning his head. Morgan ran into the bathroom quickly, and yelled,  
  
  
  
"NOBODY CAN GET PRIVACY AROUND HERE!" Legalos laughed as she did so,  
  
Arwen had said she was grouchy in the mornings. Morgan leapt into the bath and went back to soaking. When she was through she wrapped a towel around her and rummaged through her closet. She ended up wearing a red dress that had different decorations on it and as all her other dresses the sleeves flared out. She wore the most comfortable shoes she could find and went to find a hairbrush. She winced as she combed her hair of tangles. She finally got her hair smooth and put her headphones on and walked around Rivendell. She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into someone.  
  
"Aha! Time for sword practice!" He said triumphantly. Morgan took her headphones off and saw Aragorn and Legalos in front of her. She frowned.  
  
"What was that on your ears?" Legalos asked inspecting the headphones.  
  
"Well. uh I listen to music through them. He put them against his ears and quickly pulled them back away.  
  
"The harps sound so metallic and hard."  
  
"Those are electric guitars." She said turning it off and placing it to the side. Aragorn tossed her a sword and she fumbled for it and it came crashing down. Legalos laughed,  
  
"This is going to be a long day." He said climbing into a near by tree sitting comfortably. Aragorn would not let Morgan give up at the sword. He made her practice until she was somewhat able to use it. She was able to block his blows and even attempt to attack. She was exhausted when he approved of her abilities. She slunk down against a tree and laid her sword down. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Aragorn looked at her and smiled.  
  
  
  
"You were better today. You were able to keep up with me. Good job Nuavar." He said walking away. Morgan yelled as he walked away,  
  
"Hullo, my name is MORGAN!" She heard a rustle in the tree above her. She suddenly heard a silent thud on the ground, and turned to see Legalos. He had hoped down quietly, and sat next to her. She sighed.  
  
"Why is he making me do this?" she asked turning her head to him. He gave a slight laugh.  
  
"You are to come with us on our trip to the Shire. Rather uneventful, but we wish to see the hobbits once again." He said.  
  
"Where, the who? Well as long as I'm in no danger I guess I am ok." She said quiet puzzled.  
  
"You are a strange one." Legalos said.  
  
"Me? What makes you say that." She asked her eyes flashing with curiosity.  
  
"Well, um. you acted strangely last night."  
  
"All I remember is talking to a funny man named Bilbo." Legalos smiled and laughed and explained everything. Morgan rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for throwing those peaches. I and I know I must have been an extreme pain in the butt." She said laughing. Legalos laughed.  
  
"Well actually you where." He said laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Morgan said hitting him in the shoulder and got up and ran back to her room. He laughed and followed her. While Morgan was running she realized that she was faster that she used to be and wasn't tired easily. She when wasn't looking where she was going she ran into a strange statue holding a sword on a tray. The sword came crashing down, clanging in the noise of the halls. Morgan came to a screeching halt and looked around as all the elves look at her. She smiled and quickly placed it back onto the tray and bolted for her room. Elrond rolled his eyes as he heard the loud clanging.  
  
When Legalos got to her room he saw her sitting down looking at a book. He snuck up behind her. She heard him and said,  
  
"I can hear you!" He slouched and shuffled and sat next to her. He looked at what she was looking at. She was looking at the photo album she had brought. Legalos inspected it, then looked at her face she was smiling but, it was somewhat a sad smile.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked. Morgan laughed, and looked up. He looked into her deep green eyes. She pointed to a short haired blonde who hugged Morgan.  
  
"This is my best friend Jennie." Then she pointed at a guy to her left who had his arm around her, he was tall and had dark brown hair, and had on baggy blue jeans and a tight shirt that advertised a band.  
  
"This is Todd." Then she pointed to a guy whose head was shoved between Morgan and Jennie, he had bright red hair and stuck his tongue out. Morgan laughed,  
  
"This is Nutty Nate." Legalos laughed,  
  
"You all look so happy."  
  
"We were! I was going to Jennies house before I got here." Morgan said sadly. Legalos draped his long arm over her shoulder. She flapped the page and more pictures where there. One had her playing the guitar as Jennie sang, Morgan had her tongue stuck out and her eyes where squinted. Legalos laughed. The other had one of her and Todd. Todd had Morgan on her shoulders, and in the background you could see Nate chasing Jennie to put her on his shoulders. Morgan chuckled, and flipped the page once more. The picture had one of her dog and her. The other had everyone in it once again, but they had their back turned and were looking at a sunset. Legalos looked up and saw that Morgan had a small tear going down her face.  
  
"I miss them so much! I wish I was home." She said sadly. Legalos hugged her. She buried her head into his shoulder. She smelled him, a rich tree like smell of dew on the grass in the morning. She smiled.  
  
"You remind me of Todd in a way. You're quite but you can be a fun person to talk to." She said lifting her head up.  
  
"I will do anything to make you feel at home." He said happily with his hands on her shoulders. They were REALLY close to kissing but the door flung open. Aragorn's head popped in.  
  
"Nuavar you had better come quick! Your horse is on a rampage! What are you two doing?" he said with his brows coming together.  
  
"THE NAME IS MORGAN! MOR-GAN!" she said rolling her eyes. 


	4. Disaster areas, pretty makeovers and a p...

HELLO AGAIN! Holy cow! You mean to say people actually like my story! ::tears up:: This one is kinda a short chapter, but I wanted to see what you guys thought of it! Oh yes Just a reminder! I OWN NOTHING! Sadly I wished I owned Legalos, I mean who wouldn't! hehe ^_^' anyways! Please email some ideas or something kay guys! Love you all!! ^_~  
  
  
  
Morgan pulled away from Legalos quickly and bolted after Aragorn.  
  
"What is wrong? Is Flicker ok?" she asked running along side with ease.  
  
"Well, He got lose and came running through the halls and garden tearing everything down." He said jogging along with her. Soon she bolted ahead and went flying down the stairs. She came to a halt and saw the horse attempting to climb the stairs as many elves moved quickly out of the way. The horse whinnied with joy when he saw her. She ran to him and comforted him.  
  
"Aw its ok baby. They didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?" she asked the horse calmly leading it down the stairs. The horse nudged her gently. Morgan laughed. She suddenly gasped when she saw the damage he had done. Elves were already straightening things up, but it was still a mess. Statues where tilted of their foundations, hanging plants where crashed down, muddy hoof prints were everywhere, big huge holes in the gardens and the worst was when Morgan saw Elrond getting up brushing off the dirt and flowers off him. The horse neigh approval. Morgan laughed. Legalos and Aragorn came running behind and stood next to Morgan in shock.  
  
"What caused him to do that?" Legalos asked staring at the broken statues.  
  
"Well, I guess he just couldn't find me, so he came looking for me." Morgan explained as she patted the horses nose. Elrond shot an angry glance at her and the horse. Morgan leaned over the horses back, smiled and waved as if nothing happened.  
  
"We had better leave before something else happens, trouble seems to follow Nuavar." Aragorn said laughing as he put his hand on her shoulder. Flicker flattened his ears back and nipped at the rangers shoulder. He let out a small yelp. Morgan laughed, she hoped onto the horse and began walking back to the pasture, when she was a good distance away she yelled,  
  
"MY NAME IS MORGAN!" Aragorn rolled his eyes. Legalos laughed.  
  
"Should we leave for the shire today? It would be best we get Nuavar out of Elrond's way before anything else happens." Legalos said looking at the ranger. Aragorn shook his head,  
  
"We had better, besides mornings aren't good for her." He said laughing to himself, "I saw you to in her room. Are you beginning to fall into a special liking for the roch mellon(horse friend)?" Legalos gave him a dumbfounded look,  
  
"No, it was only because she was lonely. I needed to comfort her. You would have done the same." Aragorn laughed as the two walked their separate ways. Aragorn found a servant and asked that they pack Morgan's things in order to go traveling that evening. ^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When everyone had their things packed Legalos and Aragorn began to walk towards the pastures. They reached the field and laid their packs in front of the stables. Inside they saw each of their horses, Aragorn's dark colored horse, Legalos' white one, and Flicker hitched. But something caught their eye that stunned them. Every bit of the two's horse's had their mane and tail braided, with little pink flowers stuck in it. Flicker merely had one simple braid in his mane decorated with beads, and the top part of his tail was in two braids and came together in the middle. Morgan's head popped behind a corner.  
  
"Tada! Don't they look pretty! I decided to give them a makeover." She said gleefully. Aragorn's horse looked sorrowfully at him, as did Legalos'.  
  
"uh, yes magnificent. Nuavar, uh Morgan, we are leaving for our journey now your bags are packed and we are ready to go. We will saddle our horses and leave at once." Aragorn said as her secretly undid one of the horses braids on its' mane.  
  
"Okay!" she said walking into the tack room(for all you not horse articulate people that is a room for saddles and bridles etc. and if you don't know what those are bless your poor heart). She carried the heavy saddle with ease and slung it onto Flicker's back. Soon They were all packed and where ready to go. Morgan looked through her bag and made sure the servant had put EVERYTHING in it! She nodded her approval. While she was busy looking through her pack Legalos and Aragorn had ridden off. Morgan lead the horse out of the barn. She saw two figures galloping in the distance she hopped on and began to gallop after them.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled over the hoof beats. Suddenly a distance yell could be heard one of the rooms.  
  
"Nuavar!" it screamed. Morgan cringed and recognized the voice to be Elrond.  
  
"Come on Flicker we better catch up with them before he finds us." Morgan said to the galloping horse. The horse whinnied and began galloping harder. Elrond had followed the muddy hoof prints to his room and found it trashed, with a nice neat pile of poo on his rug. He stuck his head out his window to see the three already off onto their journey.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP, no wait sprinkles! Ok well you get the point! ( 


	5. ECHOs! marshmallows and nightmaresand ye...

HELLO! Oh my gosh guys thank you so much!!! I love you all! Hehe! Wow I think im gonna do like two chapters in one day! Ack! Well keep the reviews a' comin!  
  
  
  
The three walked on through the forrest, until they reached a huge field, very plain. (hehe plane plain. ok uh anyways). There was little conversation, surprisingly because Morgan was busy looking up at the trees. When they reached the field it was already sunset. Morgan turned her head dreamily, and watched the colorful clouds pass. The clouds had hints of pink, purple, and orange as they floated by. Morgan noticed it had been quiet. She broke the silence with a yell,  
  
"ECHO!!!" she said as her voice bounced off the far away trees. Birds scattered in the distance.  
  
"What was that for?" Aragorn asked turning his head confused. Morgan shrugged.  
  
"Well if there was anything out there they now where we are now." Legalos said laughing.  
  
"Lets start camp here." Aragorn said hopping off. Morgan and Legalos did the same. They took saddle, bridles and bags off the tired horses. They began searching for firewood. Legalos and Aragorn found enough and came back and saw that Morgan and Flicker were not back yet(Flicker follows her EVERYWHERE). So they started the fire and began to eat of the food they had brought along. Morgan came back along with Flicker, carrying one stick, with lots of leaves and twigs in her hair. The two turned and laughed at her appearance.  
  
"Do I even need to ask what happened." Aragorn asked as he fingered one of his knives.  
  
"I feel down a steep hill, so don't ask more." Morgan said sitting between the two. She pulled them out one by one. When she was through she ate a small piece of bread, and tossed an apple to Flicker. She remembered something in her bag, and dug into it. She pulled out a huge bag of marshmallows. She smiled as she took one of the sticks nearby, and stuck the small white blob on it. She held it over the small fire.  
  
"What is that?" Legalos asked as he looked up from fiddling with his bow.  
  
"Marshmallow! They are the best! Here have some." She said as she pulled it out of the fire. It still had a bit of flame on it and she shook it violently. The marshmallow went flying behind her and hit Aragorn. Morgan looked up at Legalos' face and could tell what had happened. She turned slowly around and saw the ranger's face. He closed his eyes and was trying not to get angry. The blob slid slowly down his nose. He picked it up and held it out, and sniffed it thoughtfully. He shoved it into his mouth.  
  
"Mm, quiet chewy." He said as he chewed. Morgan sighed. Soon they were sitting around roasting Marshmallows.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Legalos asked as he shoved ten marshmallows on one stick.  
  
"Grocery store duh!" she said with her cheeks sticking out from all the marshmallows in her mouth, "uh, never mind." Soon the entire bag was gone, with the help of mainly Legalos. The fire had died down, both Legalos and Aragorn had stretched out across the grass, while Morgan remained on "watch". But what she was looking out at the field. She stared at Legalos. He laid down eyes staring at the stars, hands on his chest.  
  
"Pretty aren't they?" Morgan asked him, thinking he was awake.  
  
"Hullo, I'm talking to you!" she said nudging him. He did not move. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. He blinked then looked at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Oh ok! You're not dead! You had your eyes open, and they weren't moving and you looked.. Dead." She said worried.  
  
"No, I am fine. Elves sleep that way. I'm sorry to scare you." He said as he laid back down and resumed his position before he was disturbed. Morgan sat back down. The stars where strangely brighter here than at her home. She turned back to Legalos whose eyes still where open. She leaned over staring at them.  
  
"How do I know he is actually sleeping?" she asked herself. She waved her hand in front of his face. No movement. She smiled was gonna have some fun with this. She made, as many faces as she could, then grew bored. She sat back down, and looked at her gown. It was dirty, she decided to change into the breeches and shirts the servant had given her. She dug in her bag and pulled them out, she also found a pair of boots. She began changing into them. She had pulled her gown off and put her shirt on when she looked over and saw Legalos' eye move. She let out an angry yell and ran off into the thicker part of the grass, to where she could dress in privacy. She heard Aragorn get up and unsheathe his sword. She had gotten dressed and pulled her boots on, and camp stomping back into camp. Aragorn now awake, and Legalos too. She carried her gown in one hand and made a fist in the other.  
  
  
  
"Why you little!" she said as she shoved the gown into the bag.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I promise! I just happen to wake up and check on you, because it worried me that I scared you like that." He said. Morgan merely grabbed her sleeping bag and stomped off a little ways from camp. Flicker followed, and swished his tail. She rolled her sleeping bag out and crawled in it. Flicker laid down next to her. Morgan mumbled something about boys always being corrupted. She soon fell into a deep sleep. That night she dreamed a dream (well duh yeah what else would ya dream!). She was back at home with her friends. She walked towards her friend Jennie but she didn't even see her, then she walked by Nat he merely kept on walking then she saw Todd she began running to him hopping someone would see her. He saw her but the look on his face was heart piercing, he looked up at her with a sad and lonesome face. She saw a tear stream down his face, which shone like a diamond. She watched as the tear fell down but the when the tear hit the ground it burst into a huge flame. Morgan woke up and let out a scream. 


	6. A good friend, kissing orcs and an upcom...

Hello guys! I am really bored out of my mind over here so I'm writing up a storm! Hehe! Thank you for the reviews! I love 'em! ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Morgan woke up, quickly and sat up. She looked around her and saw Legalos, Aragorn and Flicker looking worried at her.  
  
"What's wrong? This is the second time you have screamed tonight!" Aragorn said getting annoyed with being woken up again.  
  
"I had a dream, that was all." She said sadly. Legalos saw her pain and felt sorry for her.  
  
"Well then I will be off to bed, please come sleep closer to camp. I do not like you this far off." Aragorn said grabbing her hand and lifting her up. She grabbed her sleeping roll and drug it over next to Legalos'. Flicker laid down next to Morgan. The two elves crawled back into their sleeping bags.  
  
"What was your dream? I can sense the pain in your heart." He said turning to his side looking at her. She was flat on her back staring at the stars. She sighed and told him the dream.  
  
"It was like they never saw me, like I was never there." She said turning to her side facing him. She stared long and into his blue eyes.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri(your beauty shines bright)" he whispered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Morgan asked unsure of what he said, she had caught on a little elvish but not a lot. All she caught was "your__ shines bright.".  
  
"Oh nothing, Please let me know of anything you want to feel at home. I am here for you, you can trust me." He said as he looked into her green eyes, the moon glinted off her hair, her smile was bright in the moonlight.  
  
"Diola lle.(thank you)" she said trying out elvish. Legalos smiled, she was good for her first try.  
  
"Quel du, Nuavariel." Legalos said, but she was already asleep.  
  
Morgan woke up to some one that was violently shaking her. She openend her groggy eyes to see Aragorn.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she turned away from him.  
  
"Its time to get up." Legolas added as he was busy packing up quickly.  
  
"We got a long day ahead." Aragorn said leaning down next to her.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu(Go kiss an orc)." She said as she turned to away again, from his too happy in the morning face. Aragorn laughed, her knew what she had said. Finally when everyone was packed and had everything ready except for Morgan, who still slept in her bag, Legolas walked over and pulled the bag away from her. She grunted and groaned. She slowly got up. She blinked around, the fire was gone, The horses had been saddled, and her bags where ready to go on Flicker. She was sore from the other days ridding. She walked over to Flicker and got on. Legolas and aragorn got on easily and began to walk away. Flicker followed. Morgan just sat there holding onto the reigns. She drooped her head in weariness. She looked up and noticed that Legolas and Aragorn both had on their cloaks, which had hoods.  
  
  
  
"this cant get any worse can it?" she asked to herself. Legolas had heard.  
  
"Actually it can." He said and as soon as he had finished those words she heard a distant thunder roll. She perked her head up and looked at the sky. For the first time she realized that it was going to rain. Both Legolas and Aragorn but their hoods on.  
  
"What about mine! I don't have one! I'm gonna get wet!" she said as the rain came pouring down. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"We will wait for you." Aragorn said as he slowed his horse. Morgan stopped and turned around and began to dig in her bag. She pulled out a long dark cloak. She put it on and drew the hood over her face.  
  
"Maien quel?"(looking good?) she asked as she got back on,  
  
"Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta" (no one does, don't worry about it) Aragorn said knowing girls and their constant worrying of appearance.  
  
"Lle rangwa amin? (Do you understand me?)" she asked knowing if he did he had caught her insult.  
  
"Yes, I do! You speak well for being her a while." He said smiling under his hood seeing the panic in her face. Legolas too smiled,  
  
"Uuma dela"(Don't worry). Morgan rolled her eyes and gave up talking in Elvish for the day. The day went on, first the weather was light rain, but by the evening a storm came in.  
  
"Lets rest here, and keep on in the morning." Aragorn said pointing to a clump of trees. Morgan did not like the look of the oncoming storm. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Well whadda ya think!! ?? I hope yall like it so far! Im gonna do another chapter soon! Promise! Yeah, I tried some elvish in this one but I don't think its right! Please tell me of any other mistakes! ^_~ 


	7. Rain, Rain and more RAIN! and yes a nice...

Hey guys! This is gonna be a kind long chapter! I was stuck at my grandmas house for a LONG TIME! So! Hehe! ^_^  
  
The three quickly got under the trees and began searching for firewood. Morgan and Flicker went off by them selves, while Legolas and Aragorn went with each other.  
  
"I don't like the look of this storm." Morgan said as she added another stick to her pile. The horse neighed his agreement. The trees rocked back and forth as the wind blew. Soon she walked back and set the wood down. She took her cloak off and shook it dry. Her hair was soaked, so she began to pull it up.  
  
"I like it better down." A voice said behind her. She wheeled around and saw Legolas coming of the trees with some wood.  
  
"Well you try running around with long wet hair." She said but realized he had long hair. She laughed and continued to pull it in a high ponytail. Aragorn followed behind him. He got a good fire going and soon they had dinner ready too. Morgan was extremely hungry and ate every bit of her food.  
  
"There is a stream yonder. Go and wash the pans and pots." Aragorn said handing her their plates, and stacked the many pots on top. She rolled her eyes, and hobbled through the woods.  
  
" Everywhere I go, even in another world, I still gotta do dishes." She said mumbling. She found the stream and dropped the pans with a loud crash. She knelt down and began scrubbing. Suddenly thunder clapped and lightning flashed. She looked up quickly and lost her balance and fell into the stream. Luckily it wasn't deep, so she hopped up quickly and finished her job. Lightning glared against the ominous black clouds. She ran quickly to camp. Pots and pans clanging as she went. A cold icy wind blew violently. Which made Morgan more numb. She slowed down, to not look obvious that she was scared of storms. She came through the trees.  
  
"My that was quick." Legolas said looking up.  
  
"Scared of storms?" Aragorn asked mischievously.  
  
"No!" she said dropping the pans and pots down trying to seem tough. Then a large flash of lightning gleamed, and thunder boomed. Morgan yelped and ran over and sat between the two. The two warriors laughed.  
  
"Ok well maybe a little." She piped. Scooting closer to Legolas.  
  
"OH my gosh your soaked." He asked touching her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I uh, had a misunderstanding with the pans." She said smiling.  
  
"you should change clothes." He said letting go of her.  
  
"That is exactly what you want me to do! I am not going off by myself in this storm." She said.  
  
"You'll catch a death in this cold. Go now!" Aragorn said pointing into the woods. Morgan grumbled and grabbed a set of clothing and stomped off. The trees seemed to be groaning. Morgan looked side to side, as she put her clothes on quickly. The rain came peeping in every now and then. When she was dressed, she ran quickly back. Thunder clapped again and she skidded to stop and sat back down next to Legolas.  
  
"Better! Now I am going to bed. Have a good night." Aragorn said lying down in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night." The two elves said in unison. They laughed. Thunder began to get louder. Morgan scooted closer to Legolas, until their shoulders touched.  
  
"Why do you fear storms?" he asked feeling her shiver.  
  
"I am afraid of loud sound, and being struck by lightning. These ears aren't any help with the loud sounds." She said rubbing her pointed ears. Legolas laughed. Soon the fire died down.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Legolas said crawling into his sleeping bag. Morgan felt protection leave her. He sighed. Morgan did the same. She laid down for what seemed like eternity, trying not to be scared of the constant flashes of lightning. Then a loud crash sounded across the trees. She bolted up clutching her bag. Legolas sat up and saw her fright. He smiled,  
  
"Would you like to lie next to me?" he asked groggily. Without questioning she pulled her bag next to him. The two tried to go back to sleep, but the storm raged on. Morgan moved close enough to where they touched. She felt sheltered there. Soon something wrapped around her squeezing her. She turned and saw it was Legolas arm. She smiled and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Aragorn was the first to wake up. He yawned and sat up. He saw the two elves and laughed. He stood over them smiling. He looked around and saw the storm had lifted but would be another rainy day.  
  
"Good morning." He said loudly. The two sat up and looked at the ranger and they looked at themselves and quickly backed away from each other.  
  
"Am I interrupting?' he asked smirking. Legolas blushed, as Morgan stood up and quickly began packing. Aragorn laughed. The morning was spent in quiet, except the pitter-patter of the rain. They threw their cloaks on and put bags on the horses, and they were off again. 


	8. The Rain stops! But the beheading Begins...

Morgan pulled her hair down letting it fall in her face as she rode. Aragorn lead. Then Morgan, and Legalos in the end. Legalos watched every move they made. Soon Morgan grew weary of the silence and rode next to Aragorn and began to talk.  
  
"So how much longer do we have until we get there?" she asked looking from under her hood.  
  
"About a week and a half. If nothing happens." He said shifting in his saddle. Morgan sighed.  
  
"I'm tired of rain, just stop already" she said looking up at the sky, her hood fell back, and drops fell into her eyes. She let out I high-pitched yelp. The other two laughed. She pulled her hood over her face and whipped her eyes. The day went on drearily and slowly. Little was spoken all day, except for Morgan's occasional outburst at the rain. Soon the rain stopped, and the sun peeped behind the clouds, but it was setting buy then. They stopped and began to make camp. The fire made a red glow, and make everything seem red. Legolas kindled it, as Aragorn finished up the meal. Soon they were busy eating.  
  
"Well, your rain stopped." Legolas said laughing to Morgan.  
  
"Yes, no more storms!" she said happily.  
  
"That's not the only thing we need to worry about." Aragorn said peering around curiously.  
  
"Yes there has been something growing dark within my mind." Legolas adding to the subject.  
  
"For real? I can sense something too!" Morgan said excited.  
  
"Just be careful." Aragorn said leaning back, "you know what you are going to do now?" Morgan looked up from her plate.  
  
"No?" she said confused. Aragorn stretched his long legs and pushed his empty plate over to her with his foot, Legolas put his plate on top of his. Morgan rolled her eyes. She grabbed the plates, and the pots, and went off clanging to find a pond.  
  
"Its to your right a little." Aragorn said laughing, knowing she was going the wrong way to the pond. Morgan mumbled. She began to wash the dirty utensils. Then a large figure swooped in front of the moon, causing a shadow to move by. Morgan looked up, and around here. Her keen ears pricking up to listen. Nothing. She went on scrubbing the dishes. Suddenly she heard the grass move. She put the pots down and stood up, and turned behind her. She could see the fire glowing in the distance. She heard the sound again. She reached for her sword, and unsheathed it. Glimmering in the moonlight. she held it. She saw eyes glowing moving towards her, closer and closer. Then a large hairy head came out of the bushes. Soon many heads, then their huge bodies. They were wolf like in a way but they were nearly three times the size. Their white fangs dripped in the moonlight. Morgan held up her sword nervously. Morgan opened her mouth to yell, but nothing came out.  
  
"Don't even think about it." A wolf hissed. She saw Legolas stand up in the distance, and turn towards her. He can sense my terror. She said to herself. He grabbed his bow and began to run to her. But a huge smoke cloud appeared, and they could not see each other. The wolves inched closer. Morgan held her sword up. She began to move closer to them. She slashed at the one closest to her. She slashed it right across the face. The wolf yelped. This angered the others and they began to come at her. Morgan began to wave her sword around hitting anyone that came at her.  
  
Meanwhile ~~~~  
  
Legolas had felt her terror and began to come to her, when a dark figure swooped between her and him. It appeared to be a dark dragon. A burst of clouds appeared when it struck the ground. From the clouds, a shadow emerged. A dark silhouette of a woman came out, but this woman had giant black wings of a dragon. The woman held a great sword, and it gleamed red with the fire. She smiled and evil grin. Legolas halted, and looked at the great beast.  
  
"Hello little Greenleaf." The voice said in his head. Legolas shook his head, and started after Morgan again. Aragorn had found his sword and began to join Legolas. Flicker sensed the action and began to run after his master. The dark lady and Aragon's sword clanged together. Though she was not letting Legolas get to Morgan. Her giant wing stretched into his path. Legolas looked up angrily at her. Flicker though galloped to her, He found her busy fighting the wolves as best as she could. He let out a neigh and began to kick at every possible wolf. His bright mane shinning in the moonlight. Morgan looked up and saw that the cloud lifted and saw the enormous wings. A wolf came behind her and clawed at her back. She let out a cry and, wheeled around beheaded it. She felt the pain rush signals to her brain. She ignored them. It seemed there were more wolves than she thought.  
  
Legolas brought out his knives and slashed at the wings. The woman let out an angry cry. Aragorn pushed her down. She landed with a crash. He had the sword next to her throat.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked threatening his voice. She only let out a hiss. Her great wings pounded the air knocking Aragorn over. Legolas had made his way around her, and ran after Morgan. Aragorn attempted getting up, but she had put her foot on his chest. He looked up at her grimly. She lifted her head and gave a roar. Her wings raised to their full height.  
  
Sorry it's a cliff hanger! MUAHAHA! Hope you like it! I'm sorry if I don't update frequently, I just started school, and they are piling me with homework! Please r/r! ;) Love yall lots! 


	9. Anger problems, a hard ride and the cave...

Hello all! Hope you like this one! ^_^  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ (if you have the LOTR soundtrack set it on 13- 4:41 and begin to read  
  
Morgan saw Legolas, she stopped and smiled. Legolas halted and saw her, he let out a sigh. But a claw reached above her and came down upon her. Legolas let out a cry.  
  
"Legolas!" she yelled as the wolves carried her off. Legolas began to shoot arrows at the wolves that carried her, but others came and toppled down onto him. He pulled his knives and began to hack at their heavy bodies. He could her cry far off. He pulled himself up, and saw her desperately trying to escape. When she got free of their grip she began to run back to Legolas. Though her running was not quick enough. The wolves brought her down as they would a small baby deer. He winced, and went after her, though he felt the wolves behind him dig their claws at his shirt dragging him down. He could hear her voice faint, but could still hear it.  
  
"I l.. You." He could barely make out the words. When there was no hope of running after her, the wolves that were on his back began to run away. Legolas hot with fury shot them down with arrows. He ran to them stabbing them over and over repeatedly though they were already dead. He heard Aragorn come up behind him. Aragorn looked at him with pity. Legolas stopped, and began to sob. His face covered in blood.(your song should end here. Now set it on 17) Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder. Legolas looked up at him. Over his shoulder he saw the lady with wings walk towards them. Legolas' rage returned to him. He got up and began to go after her. Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing! Get her!" he yelled as it echoed.  
  
"She is one of us now. She can help us find Nuavar." He said soothingly. Legolas looked angrily at her. He noticed that her wings were now gone and she was a mere human, sad and hopeless. She walked to them sadly with her head down, her dark hair blowing in the wind. She spoke as silent as a whisper, as though as if she were tired.  
  
"I am sorry. The dark powers had taken over me. I know were the wargs are taking your friend. They are near but we must ride fast. For they are twice as quick as a horse can run." She said looking at Legolas with eyes that were as dark as coal.  
  
"I do not trust you! But I only wish to see her safe again." He said his voice sounding abnormally harsh. They began to pack their things quickly. They had to pack Morgan's things, and began to look for Flicker. They saw him far off with his head low. Legolas walked to him slowly. Surprisingly the horse did not make an attempt to snap at him. He stood gloomily looking at the moon. Legolas laid his hand on the horse's neck. The horse looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
"Come my friend. We must ride hard, and long to get her back. We both love her." He said to the horse. He patted its mane, and found the single braid she had braided in the horse's hair. He smiled. The horse walked back with him. They had everything packed and ready to go. They allowed Flicker to run free next to them. The dark lady would fly ahead and show them they way. She stretched her wings and began to beat the air. Soon she was hovering above them and began to fly off.  
  
  
  
"Lle auta yeste' (you go first)" Aragorn said to Legolas. Legolas let out a war cry,  
  
"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar( I will follow you to death and beyond)" and began to gallop off on his horse. Aragorn followed, with Flicker running along Legolas' side. (set it on 3 53min please) They began their journey. Soon the moon began to sink. Occasionally they would turn, but soon they began to reach high cliffs. (Imagine the little camera move where it swoops all around them, ya know?) They ran long and hard. The thunder of the horses' hoofs beats and the sound of her swooping wings. Legolas looked up at her, and saw that her determination was as high as his. He missed Morgan, he did not know why. Maybe it was because it was quiet, she was not talking to them on their journey. He frowned, and looked back at Aragorn. He leaned forward in his urgency to get to her. He turned and looked at Flicker, though the horse was streaming with sweat, and his cuts were bleeding he galloped. The horse's nostrils were wide and gasping for air. Legolas closed his eyes and searched for her with his mind. He sensed fear, pain and longing. He shook his head. He let out a cry. His horse began to gallop even harder, ahead of the dark lady. Aragorn sensed his eagerness to find her. Soon after many hours of riding hard the horses began to stumble. (stop song at 4:40)  
  
"Let us stop! We are there." The lady yelled from above. The horses came to a halt. Legolas and Aragorn hopped off. The horses panted, heaving in and out for air. She came landing gracefully down. They took their saddles of their horses, and let them wander. Legolas patted Flicker and said to him,  
  
"Be ready my friend. We will bring her back." He said. The horses shook his head up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I am Scarlet." The dark lady said folding her wings. Legolas did not except the hand that was reached out to him. But began sharpening his knives.  
  
"I forgive you, I already know your name, but decided to tell you mine." She said turning away. Her wings were now gone. Aragorn put his bow and sword on. Legolas put his quiver and bow and knives on too.  
  
"Legolas, you might want this." Aragorn said handing him a towel. Legolas looked at him confused. Aragorn pointed towards a stream. Legolas walked to the stream, and looked at his reflection. It was not what it used to be, what was a friendly happy face was now stern and obstinate with blood and tearstains. He dipped the rag into the stream and washed away the blood. He felt the cold rushing water against his hands as he dipped it on the water again. When his face was clean, he walked back to where everyone was. Aragorn and Scarlet talked to each other. Legolas walked up.  
  
"Lets go!" he said firmly. They began to walk towards a heavily wooded area and saw that there was a den like cave among the cliffs. Legolas pulled his knives out. Scarlet laid her hands on his hand.  
  
"Why should we kill when I know the way to where they keep her." She said quietly. Legolas kept his knives out though. They walked inside the giant entrance. Surprisingly it wasn't guarded. There were many tunnels. They saw several lying around down in the end of one hall. They inched closer and closer until they could hear them talk.  
  
"She would not give up." One gnarly voice said.  
  
"But we scrapped her up pretty good." Another harsh voice said. Legolas could see Morgan lying down at the end of the cave. Her face was beaten, and bruised and you could hardly recognize it. Her clothes were torn and tattered. Legolas felt anger rise in him, and began to walk out to her. Aragon's firm hand held him back. Scarlet had an idea. She closed her eyes. She suddenly became a large dragon, she nearly filled the cave. The wolves looked up at her, terrified. She let out a deifying roar that rang in the cave's halls. She breathed fire at them. The wolves yelped and ran out quickly. She smiled a toothy grin.(please turn ur soundtrack to 17 -5:19) Legolas ran to Morgan. He pulled her into his arms. Her head was limp, and lolled around lifelessly. He frowned and bowed his head tears welling up in eyes.  
  
"Who turned off the lights? Why is it so dark. Legolas? Hello." She said forcing her voice to work.  
  
"Hush, Nuavar. Be quiet my love. You are save now." He said hugging her tightly.  
  
"My name is Morgan, will you people ever get it right?" she said smiling. He began felt the tears go down his face. He knew she was close to dying, but she was so light hearted.  
  
"Aragorn!" she said noticing the ranger behind Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Hello Morgan. We are going to take you somewhere safe." He said smiling, though it was fake.  
  
"Why are you all so serious?" she asked unknowing of how hurt she was. Legolas picked her up, she was as light as a feather. They began walking out. They saw that the horses were still were they left them. They packed their things and were off. Legolas carried Morgan, hugging her as the horse galloped.  
  
"Legolas?" she said looking up into his face. He looked down at her.  
  
"Dina Melamin (be silent my love)" he said softly.  
  
"Amin mela lle(I love you)" she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
::sways to music:: Ok you can turn it off now! Yeah yeah, im not all that romantic! But!! Man you gotta love the soundtrack!! ( tell me what cha think! Your welcome Dragon Queen! 


	10. Midgets, Drawing time, and numb bums

HELLO ALL! MAN I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! But I try to please my fans!;) Love you guys! ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Morgan rolled over, she felt as if she had just gotten through running a mile marathon. Her back throbbed, her head pulsated and her feet ached. She opened her eyes, blinded by the bright shining sun.  
  
"I need some Tylenol." She grumbled.  
  
"We don't have any of that!" a voice said back to her. When her eyes came into focus, she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. She let out a scream, and backed away. The eyes belonged to a short man but had a kid like appearance.  
  
"MIDGETS!" Morgan squeaked, but flinched when her back began to hurt.  
  
"Where?" the tiny person said looking around. She heard the door open. She looked over it was another midget.  
  
"They are everywhere!" Morgan screamed.  
  
"What's all this commotion?" he asked.  
  
"Where am I? I wanna be home!" Morgan whined under the covers. She heard silent footsteps among the tiny ones.  
  
"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked. She pricked her ears up from under the covers.  
  
"She asked for Tylenol, and I told her didn't have any. If I knew what it was I would get it for her." The small voice said. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and looked from under the covers. She stared into a pair of deep blue eyes. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Its you! Goodness I thought I was stuck in the lollipop guild or something." Morgan said seeing Legolas. But they were all giving her a weird look.  
  
"Its good to see you up." One of the midgets said.  
  
"Legolas, make them go away. They are too bouncy. I don't know where I am I would like to know what happened, and who they are." Morgan said groaning rubbing her head. Legolas motioned the hobbits out.  
  
"She isn't as nice I thought she would be." She heard one say. Legalos sat down at the end of the bed, wondering if she remembered what he had told her. Morgan propped herself on her elbow. She groaned, and reached to rub her back, she felt bandages.  
  
"What happened?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Well a pack of wargs came and got us by surprise. I was shocked I didn't hear them. Anyway, You were attacked and drug off." he was interrupted by her.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember everything." She said wincing remembering the cruel wolves bringing her down.  
  
"We are in the shire now. The people you saw are hobbits. I believe the one that woke you is Pippin, and the other was Frodo. Strangely Merry isn't nearby." Legolas said looking around, knowing Pippin and Merry never leave each other. Then he heard a slight giggle under the bed. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached under the bed and pulled out a little curly head.  
  
"Merry get your hindquarters out of here." He said to the hobbit. The hobbit bowed to Morgan and left quickly. Morgan laughed, but stopped and grabbed her side in pain. Legolas turned his attention to her. He held her in his arms. She looked up at him puzzled.  
  
"She must not remember." Legolas thought letting her go quickly. Just then the door opened. Scarlet walked in smiling.  
  
"Why Hullo! It's so good to see you up. Legolas Greenleaf get out of her this instant! I told you a million and a half times to leave her alone!" she demanded pointing out the door. Legolas laughed and went out the door.  
  
  
  
"He has done nothing but stay in here and tend to you. Fluffing your pillow, and any little details. My goodness." She said closing the door. Morgan inspected her closely. She looked rather friendly. It was the first time she has seen someone of the same sex in ages.  
  
"My gosh am I happy to see a girl around here." Morgan said lying back down. Scarlet laughed,  
  
"I don't know how you managed to travel with those two. They are always so pushy and moody."  
  
"When will I be able to stand?" Morgan asked ready to go and explore.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow it depends." Scarlet said leaning over tearing off one of the bandages on Morgan's face. She yelped. The door burst open.  
  
"What are you doing to her!" Legolas said skidding in.(ya know like Kramer does on Seinfeld). The two looked at him strangely.  
  
"I was just taking her bandages off. My word, get back out and stop eaves dropping." Scarlet said angered. Legolas sulked back out.  
  
"I believe I will be bored to death if I just have to sit her in this room all day." Morgan said looking at the window, seeing nothing but lush green grass. Scarlet laughed,  
  
"I'm sure you will find something! I will stay with you if you like. But you must stay here." She said smiling.  
  
"No I think I would like to stay here, and do something." Morgan said knowing that she must have time to herself. Scarlet nodded and went out the door.  
  
"My gosh I thought she would never leave." A voice said from behind the door, Legolas' head popped in, but was drug out.  
  
"  
  
I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Scarlet said with a snarl. Morgan laughed. She looked around and saw her backpack in the corner. She threw her legs over the edge of the small bed. She stood up slowly gaining her balance, and hobbled over to the bag. Her foot got caught on the rug and she came toppling down. She brought down the flower vase and table that was near bye. A loud crash rung through out the small house. Legolas ran back to the room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked looking down and saw her on the floor. He couldn't help but smile at her lying sprawled out on the floor. He walked over, and folded his arms.  
  
"What are you doing? Did you honestly think you could even try to walk?' Legolas said laughing.  
  
"No! I . uh just. fell out of the bed." She said thinking of a quick reason trying to pull her self back up but flinched when she felt the pain in her back. Legolas shook his head, and picked her up.  
  
"Let me go! I can do it! Big ol' meany." She said kicking her feet like a child. He placed her in the bed. Her bottom lip protruded further out than her top, and she gave him a glare.  
  
"There you go. Now if you need anything just ask me." He said laughing.  
  
"Hand me my backpack please." She asked getting angry, because she did not like the idea of not being able to fend for her self. Legolas laughed and handed it to her.  
  
"Now! Don't get out of bed! Stay right there! Call me if you need anything." He said closing the door behind him. Morgan sighed. She dug in her backpack, and pulled out a notebook and pencil. She began to draw things around her; chair, tables, and then began to draw people. She drew a pretty good picture of Aragorn holding his sword in the air as if readying a blow. Then she sketched a detailed picture of Flicker running in a field. Then she drew a picture of Legolas, it had every single detail, and shading correct. She held it back and smiled her approval. She had been sitting there drawing for nearly three hours.  
  
"My bum is numb! I have to get out of here!" she said placing her drawings off to the side. She got up and began to creak open the door. She looked around, and saw now one in sight. She began to walk out and down the long hall. So far so good! She began to feel a slight needle prickly feeling in her legs. The blood was returning to her feet. She entered into a living room area, and saw a small cozy fire burning in a fireplace. She was so busy looking at the cute homey room she ran into a chandelier.  
  
"Of, who puts a chandelier in the middle of a hall?" she said falling backwards a little. The light fixture rocked back and forth swaying. Morgan steadied it, and turned to see if anyone spotted her. She smiled, and continued on her "adventure". She saw a small kitchen, she crouched as she went through the small doorway. She looked at the tiny cups. She laughed, and began opening the cupboards. The pots and pans came crashing down on top of her. She looked up from the floor and rolled her eyes. She heard rushing of feet on the hard wood floors. She tried getting up, put too many pots where on her. She looked up and saw scowling faces, and clenched fist on hips.  
  
"You can never stay put." Legolas said picking up several pans. Aragorn laughed,  
  
"You're so clumsy. I'm sorry to laugh at you, but you are." Aragorn said between laughs. Scarlet seemed a bit less amused than the other; she hadn't known how clumsy she was. Morgan struggled to stand up. Legolas tried to help her but she shoed him away.  
  
"Hm, very determined are we?" Scarlet said noticing her flinch as Morgan stood and flinched.  
  
"No, I'm fine! I can do it." Morgan said walking back to her room sadly. Scarlet rolled her eyes. She looked at Aragorn and smiled. Legolas went and picked her up, and carried her off kicking and yelling comments like,  
  
"I'm not a baby! I can do it! Let me go you dumb blonde!"  
  
Yeah im sorry guys! It was a lame BORING chapter! Sorry! Id had to be done sooner or later! Sorry guys! No flames please! X( 


	11. Talking over things

Hola mi amigos!! Well here ya go! By the way folks! Just a reminder! I own no one! Kay? I'm sorry but according to some one that has reviewed this is Mary sue. Well IM TRYING NOT TO MAKE IT BE OK GOODNESS GRACIOUS! ::breathes slowly:: to prove it to you I will write NOTHING about Morgan in the chapter. well I mean not with her in it! Ok like one little paragraph. So there! Na na na na boo boo! Besides its not like I'm making you read it so . ok im making no sense! Ok ill just go on with it!  
  
The next day Frodo opened Morgan's door and walked in happily for being 8 a.m. in the morning. He nudged Morgan slightly, but not too hard. Morgan let out a groan, and turned away. Frodo, innocently, tapped her again. Morgan being a little ticked off slapped who ever kept waking her up. Frodo flew back and hit the wall. Morgan groaned a little. Frodo walked out quickly, knowing if he touched her again it would be danger. He walked out to were everyone was up and talking over breakfast.  
  
"Gandalf, I wish to ask you about Nuavar. Where does she come from, how did she get here?" Aragorn asked as he at his biscuit. Gandalf smiled, and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, I have been searching up and found something on that kind of thing. It seems that the person being transported must have some kind of near death experience and they are somehow transported to different worlds, while their other body is unconscious. They must have some other near death experience in the world they are in, in order to go back to their real body." Gandalf said as he stirred the coffee with his spoon.  
  
"Then how come she didn't go back to her world when she was attacked by the wargs?" Legalos asked tilting his head to one side.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe not quiet deadly enough." Gandalf said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, do you think that we should send her back to where she was?" Aragorn asked curiously.  
  
"I do not know. I need to go back to my chambers and research on this more." Gandalf said with a concerned look on his face. Legalos got up from his chair and walked outside. He strolled in the quaint little garden. He heard the door open behind him. He saw the ranger come out and joined him.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked looking at the elf.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose the idea of Morgan having another life somewhere, another home, and even another love."  
  
"Well she belongs there, not here. Here she longs for them and is sad. But she should go back to were she belongs." Aragorn said trying to make the elf understand. Legalos shook his head.  
  
"We should probably ask her what happened." Aragorn said walking inside. Legolas sighed and walked in with him.  
  
They walked to her door and knocked on it quietly. She had wakened up by now.  
  
"Come in." she said still sitting in bed. They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Good Morning." Aragorn said sitting down in a chair across the room. Legolas sat down on the bed. Morgan smiled and she yawned.  
  
"Morgan we have something serious to talk about. What really happened on that day we found you in the forrest?" Aragorn asked his brows coming together interested. Morgan let out a nervous laugh, and then coughed a little.  
  
"Well, I was going to go over to Jenny's, and my mom made me clean the pool before I left. Well, knowing me, I just fell in the pool with my headphones on, and all I remember was seeing my mom from the surface. I guess I went unconscious." She explained hoping they would understand. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"What!?" she asked lost.  
  
"Just laughing because I can see you falling in the pool is all." Aragorn said laughing. Morgan scowled at him. Just then a loud blast of horns could be heard outside. Morgan and Aragorn turned. But a look of fear came upon Legolas' face.  
  
  
  
Hey hope ya liked it! No flames guys! Please! 


	12. Talking Over things

Hola mi amigos!! Well here ya go! By the way folks! Just a reminder! I own no one! Kay? I'm sorry but according to some one that has reviewed this is Mary sue. Well IM TRYING NOT TO MAKE IT BE OK GOODNESS GRACIOUS! ::breathes slowly:: to prove it to you I will write NOTHING about Morgan in the chapter. well I mean not with her in it! Ok like one little paragraph. So there! Na na na na boo boo! Besides its not like I'm making you read it so . ok im making no sense! Ok ill just go on with it!  
  
The next day Frodo opened Morgan's door and walked in happily for being 8 a.m. in the morning. He nudged Morgan slightly, but not too hard. Morgan let out a groan, and turned away. Frodo, innocently, tapped her again. Morgan being a little ticked off slapped who ever kept waking her up. Frodo flew back and hit the wall. Morgan groaned a little. Frodo walked out quickly, knowing if he touched her again it would be danger. He walked out to were everyone was up and talking over breakfast.  
  
"Gandalf, I wish to ask you about Nuavar. Where does she come from, how did she get here?" Aragorn asked as he at his biscuit. Gandalf smiled, and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, I have been searching up and found something on that kind of thing. It seems that the person being transported must have some kind of near death experience and they are somehow transported to different worlds, while their other body is unconscious. They must have some other near death experience in the world they are in, in order to go back to their real body." Gandalf said as he stirred the coffee with his spoon.  
  
"Then how come she didn't go back to her world when she was attacked by the wargs?" Legalos asked tilting his head to one side.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe not quiet deadly enough." Gandalf said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, do you think that we should send her back to where she was?" Aragorn asked curiously.  
  
"I do not know. I need to go back to my chambers and research on this more." Gandalf said with a concerned look on his face. Legalos got up from his chair and walked outside. He strolled in the quaint little garden. He heard the door open behind him. He saw the ranger come out and joined him.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked looking at the elf.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose the idea of Morgan having another life somewhere, another home, and even another love."  
  
"Well she belongs there, not here. Here she longs for them and is sad. But she should go back to were she belongs." Aragorn said trying to make the elf understand. Legalos shook his head.  
  
"We should probably ask her what happened." Aragorn said walking inside. Legolas sighed and walked in with him.  
  
They walked to her door and knocked on it quietly. She had wakened up by now.  
  
"Come in." she said still sitting in bed. They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Good Morning." Aragorn said sitting down in a chair across the room. Legolas sat down on the bed. Morgan smiled and she yawned.  
  
"Morgan we have something serious to talk about. What really happened on that day we found you in the forrest?" Aragorn asked his brows coming together interested. Morgan let out a nervous laugh, and then coughed a little.  
  
"Well, I was going to go over to Jenny's, and my mom made me clean the pool before I left. Well, knowing me, I just fell in the pool with my headphones on, and all I remember was seeing my mom from the surface. I guess I went unconscious." She explained hoping they would understand. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"What!?" she asked lost.  
  
"Just laughing because I can see you falling in the pool is all." Aragorn said laughing. Morgan scowled at him. Just then a loud blast of horns could be heard outside. Morgan and Aragorn turned. But a look of fear came upon Legolas' face.  
  
  
  
Hey hope ya liked it! No flames guys! Please! 


End file.
